


Ending Divides

by Moonstone_Plus



Category: Sydney to the Max (TV)
Genre: F/M, Makeup Sex, Oral Sex, Sex, Smut, Underage Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:40:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26530780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonstone_Plus/pseuds/Moonstone_Plus
Summary: Max Reynolds made a mistake when he choose the Dog Boys over a girl, and she is going to make sure he knows it. With Max quickly learning that it's not as easy to fix his mistakes and reclaim her friendship.
Relationships: Max Reynolds/Brittany (Sydney to the Max)
Kudos: 2





	Ending Divides

He hated lying to her, he hated that he had chosen having a chance at being a Dog Boy over her, and most of all he hated losing her. Brittany had been awesome, and had liked everything that he had but due to a stupid thing such as a gender divide, he had lost that.

Yet when it came down to it, Max Reynolds was just some dumb kid trapped in the cycle of trying to get in with the popular kids by any means nessecary, even at the cost of one of his only friends. So while it hurt and he may hate it to death, there was nothing the boy could do to make up for being a dick head without losing his newfound ‘friends’. However, there was something inside of him that was telling him that he was making the wrong decision and that he shouldn’t be choosing a group who didn’t want him over a girl who wanted to be his friend.

Something other than Leo screaming at his face about losing Brittany.

After hanging out with the Dog Boys for a good few weeks, however, it was clear just how bad a choice this had really been. Because in reality, the Dog Boys were boring. Every time Max would hang with them the group would just bore him to death. All they did was go skate for hours on end, nod at each other and say ‘sup’. There was no fun, no interaction and definitely nothing that was making Max want to stick around much longer. But how would that sound to Brittany, he wondered, to find out that he only came back because he was bored with those dumb boys.

He had hoped at first that Brittany would come back to him on her own, hoping to respark their friendship. But thus far all she had done was avoid Max. She started using different skate parks, avoiding her usual hang outs and if Max managed to cross her path Brittany would turn the other way and walk off as fast as she could. Something that made his heart feel heavy and his lips sag, too slow and proud to run up and beg for forgiveness.

‘Come on! Why can’t we still be friends!” Max groaned internally, the boy wanting to scream it out loud at her retreating back. Yet the words were yet to leave his mouth even once. The furthest Max got was whimpering and taking a step closer towards the angry girl.

The boy was a complete wimp and he knew it.

With Max having never needed to go and apologise to a girl that wasn’t his mother before and he doubted that cleaning his bedroom and doing the dishes was going to help his friendship with Brittany return. Friendships with boys were so much easier, him and Leo barely fought longer than the length of a shift together and even then they still had fun but Brittany just wouldn’t budge. He really didn’t get how he was going to get it though when he couldn’t even speak to her as the words just wouldn’t escape his mouth.

Although, there wasn’t much choice when Max skated into his house one day. While his mother hated it, as far as he knew the woman wasn’t home. Until she came waddling out of the kitchen with someone trailing behind.

Max slipped on his board and sent it rolling across the room, falling back on his ass with a wide ‘0’ shape forming on his lips. The boy’s eyes almost popped out of his skull to see who was behind his mother with a firm expression on her face, even at the humourous sight of Max Reynolds falling on his ass.

“Hello Reynolds…” Brittany replied, her voice dull. With Max feeling worse when he realised that he was just ‘Reynolds’ and hadn’t used her nickname for him, Mega-Max.

Raising a foot, she caught the board without any effort. 

“Max…” His mother began, her voice firm as she stood over her now fallen son.

Unable to find the will to get up, Max closed his mouth. His eyes were darting between the two girls standing in the doorway to the kitchen, looking between their different expressions. The firm glare of his overbearing mother against the dull almost expressionless looks being shot by his former friend. Gulping nervously and turning away from his former friend, Max questioned: “Y-Yes mom?”

Judy Reynolds was a strict woman in her youth, especially when it came to her son acting out. Crossing her arms at the boy, she loomed over him. “This lovely young lady here was telling me all about your group of friends… do you know what sexism is, Maxwell?”

“Y-Yes Mom! But it’s the Dog Boys!” Max groaned, the boy still in two minds about popularity and girls.

“I don’t care if it’s the Dog Boys, or the goddamn Frog Boys! How dare you throw away such a fine young girl for those… Whatever they are,” Judy snapped, leaning down not to help her son to his feet but to take his board. Tucking it up under her arm, the woman carried it towards the door much to Max’s shock. He stared solely at his mother now, watching the door swing open. “I’m taking this with me to work,”

“MOM!” Max screamed in shock.

Ignoring the cry, Judy stepped out the door and spoke over her shoulder, “Have fun chatting you two,”

As his mother walked out of the house and away with his board, Max blushed as he remembered who else was in the house. With the boy turning towards Brittany, who was just watching the scene and the boy while shaking her head. The teen opened his mouth to say something to her when once again his words failed to come out.

“Yes, Reynolds?” Brittany questioned, knowing that the boy wasn’t a mute since he had just yelled after his mother. “Say that you were a sexist pig and were wrong for picking the Bitch Boys, I’ll forgive you.”

“What?” He squeaked in a hoarse voice.

“Repeat after me:” Brittany responded. “I, Max Reynolds am a sexist pig for choosing a group of Bitch Boys over a beautiful, talented, wonderful girl, named Brittany…”

Max struggled to say anything, trying his best to attempt at repeating her words but still his voice failed him. Though struggling the thirteen-year-old got to his feet and together two took a seat on the couch facing each other. Brittany had her arms crossed, waiting patiently for the young boy to tell her what she wanted. Yet he was being rather slow about all of this, stuttering incomplete sentences like he was trying to say something that would cost him his life. While this annoyed Brittany, even she could not deny that Max Reynolds was incredibly cute when he was nervous. Especially wearing that stupid Nirvana shirt trying to look cool. When she knew full well he had never even heard their songs.

“I- am a sexist- bitch- talented- girl-?” Max managed to get out between his stutters, gulped and nervous rambling.

Brittany snorted. 

“That would explain the lack of…” Her eyes drifted downwards to the boy’s crotch, which made Max blush and squirm a little from the awkwardness. “But that wasn’t what I said…”

“Hey!” Max whined, squirming around still. Moving a hand down to cover himself and furrowing his brow, the boy swallowed his pride. Very quickly he blurted out: “I, Max Reynolds am a sexist pig for choosing a group of boys over a girl named Brittany!”

However, that only seemed to piss off Brittany who stood bolt upright and stomped her foot. Glaring at the boy for skipping the word ‘bitch’ and all the compliments about her. Now wondering if he actually did just think of her as some random girl and not at all how she had started to think of him. With a pout coming to her face, the girl couldn’t believe that Max really didn’t like her in the way she thought, and maybe he really did prefer the Dog Boys.

“I guess you don’t want to be friends Reynolds.” Brittany growled. “Maybe I should just leave you to your sexist pig friends, Mega-Max.”

“No! Brittany, I’m sorry, I swear!” Max blurted out, getting to his feet but tripping on the beige carpet rug. On his knees, the boy looked up at her, “Brittany you are a talented, wonderful girl! I really wanted to be friends again, the Dog Boys are so boring!”

“Prove it then, Reynolds.”

Max blinked, “Pr-prove? How…?”

Giving the cute boy she had started to like, Brittany cocker her head to one side. The girl’s long dark hair falling and cascading down like a beautiful waterfall that flowed from black to chestnut. “Well, you are down on your knees… so, um, do you know what boys do for girls?”

Max’s eyes bulged out. There was only one thing that he knew about boys being on a knee in front of a girl. “P-Propose? I don’t have a r-ring! And I’m only...” 

“No, you dork!” Brittany shouted, just deciding to go for it. 

Unbuttoning her short shorts, the girl shocked the younger boy by shimmying them down a little and stripping them off. Letting the shorts drop around her ankles and revealing a pair of white panties to the skater boy. Something that had the boy’s mouth dropping open and his eyes bulging out in shock, his eyebrows raised as he stared at the girl’s revealed panties. Rooted to the spot, Max Reynolds found himself frozen and unable to do more than gape at the view of a girl in so little dress. He had never even seen his mother like that, so to see Brittany so easily stripping was sheer amazement for him.

Max gulped at the sight, taken aback by how forward a girl was being towards something he had only heard of a few times with the Dog Boys. Only through whispers, as they knew he was a virgin. So none of them really let the dork in their chats. Except for Ricolli, with the leader loving to let the virgin younger boy know exactly how much of a stud he was and how he would never be as cool as him.

“B-Brit-Brittany… wh-what are you doing?”

“It’s what you’re going to me doing that’s important, Reynolds. First, take those off with your teeth.” Commanded Brittany in a firm tone similar to Judy, working on removing her denim jacket. Underneath she wore a button-up shirt that was pulled up and tied at the hem like a crop top.

“B-but… I would be near your…” Max blushed.

Brittany nodded and spread her legs open a little, looking right down. To be honest, she was getting a little wet as Max sheepishly inched closer and brought his face just a little closer to her exposed panties. His chocolate eyes looked up and down her body, enjoying Brittany’s curves and tanned body, following up the girl’s hips and blushing when getting high enough to look at her breasts. Luckily those were still covered up by the makeshift crop top so he didn’t have a panic attack.

“T-They look wet…” Max stated awkwardly, as he stared at the panties and nervously wondered if the cool older girl had a little accident.

With a little nod then taking a step closer, she noticed Max’s blue jeans move. “They are. Because of you… Now use your teeth.”

While confused about how her panties could be wet because of him, Max knew enough with how he deals with his mother not to disagree with a woman’s orders so nervously lent forward. Opening his mouth and trying to take the waistband of Brittany’s panties into her mouth, something he struggled with a few times before finally getting enough to begin pulling on them. His eyes looked up at the older girl as he nervously began to move his head down her legs, pulling her panties down with him.

“That’s it Mega-Max…” Brittany encouraged.

Max didn’t hear her however, as his upwards looking eyes caught a new focus. The boy seeing for the first time in his life, a girl’s pussy.

The hem fell out of his mouth, only half way down. Gasping and his lips shuddering, the younger boy couldn’t believe this was really happening to him. The most that Riccoli had ever mentioned getting was a blowjob by some random girl at school in the bathrooms, and a few other times but nothing like this. Not once saying that he had seen a girl’s pussy before. With Max deciding that seeing a girl’s pussy, was far better than him having to show his cock to someone. So to see the pink lips dribbling down some clear droplets of something.

He was about to try something without thinking: Lick up whatever it was. Hoping that it wasn’t urine.

However, the girl sharply tapped her foot and reassured her presence; it was a jolt for the boy who resumed pulling down her panties with his teeth. Max didn’t really get much of a choice now but to taste whatever it was, and thankfully was surprised to find that he loved it. So warm and sweet as it soaked into his lips then dribbled down his tongue, filling him with a taste that made Max moan and eagerly pull down the white panties. They fell from his mouth, drifting down Brittany’s legs like a light feather.

“Like tasting my juices, Reynolds?” Brittany smirked.

“Wh-what juice is it? It’s… uh, it’s kind of yum, like apple juice but not…” Max blushed, his cheeks beet red.

Brittany snorted once more. “It’s not apple juice dork, it’s my pussy juices! It’s like the white stuff that comes out of your thing…”

“Oh…” Max replied, his blush getting a deeper red as he realised that he basically tasted the female version of cum. Something that the young teen was very familiar with, as he had been realising the pleasure of releasing it. After having heard about jerking off by the Dog Boys and after some major teasing and joking about, Ricolli had explained it to him like he was an idiot.

“Mhm, so did you like the taste dork?”

Max looked away for a long moment, his eyes barely flickering to meet her gaze. In a voice barely above a whisper, the thirteen-year-old gave an answer that made Brittany blush. “It tasted amazing. C-Could I taste more?”

Simply running a hand into the boy’s messy brown hair, Brittany brought him in closer to her wettened pussy waiting patiently for him to give it a real taste. Letting out a moan at the feeling of Max opening his mouth and clasping around the hole like a dork, trying to suck something out. It was no surprise he was quick to open his mouth and suck something; Brittany had suspected that Max may not be totally straight.

“Uh, Max… I’m not one of the Bitch Boys; you don’t suck on me like you suck their cocks…” Brittany teased, the girl noticing a red tinge coming to Max’s cheeks. While she doubted that he had sucked a cock since he was such a little dork, she knew that he must have thought about it. Whining a little as the boy pulled off, Brittany curled her fingers deeper into his mousy brown hair.

Max’s blush continued as he nervously asked: “W-What do I do then?”

“Just lick it, Mega Max. But lick it slowly, make me feel good.” The girl instructed and a moment later he started slowly running his tongue up and down Brittany’s pussy. Getting a few small mouthfuls of her sweet juices, which the boy was happy to swallow. 

Moaning as he deeply tasted her, the boy’s sheepish hands moved to her legs. “Mm… Brittany,”

“Mmm… remove your shirt Reynolds.” Brittany muttered between moans, as the eager boy continued to lick away for the chance of more of her juices.

Pulling back, Max looked at her in confusion. “W-Why? I’m not going to get anything on it, am I?”

“No, you dork! Just take it off already!” Brittany snapped quickly, rolling her eyes. The boy’s untrained tongue felt amazing on her pussy, even better than Riccoli’s ever had. Not either of them would ever mention that again, as it was an embarrassment for the two. But that was all before he had dumped her like Max had for those Bitch Boys. “Stop questioning me…”

Max fell silent before reaching down and hooking under his deep green Nirvana t-shirt, then starting to pull it up to reveal his smooth young body to the nice yet bossy girl. Max’s skin was a decent olive tan though a little pale. Almost as curvy as Brittany herself, the young boy blushed as she looked at his small nipples with a little grin. A bright blush glowed on Max’s cheeks, with the boy’s eyes flicking between her wet pussy, pretty face then down to the floor.

“While you're stripping, remove those jeans too. I wanna see what kind of underwear Mega-Max wears…” Brittany grinned.

“Do I have to?” Max whined, not wanting his budding crush to see his dinosaur underwear. They were so childish that it was embarrassing to the young boy even when putting them on. “It’s chilly in here,”

“Strip Reynolds.” Brittany growled, the girl putting her hands on her hips and trying to look threatening despite only wearing a tied up crop-tank style shirt. A not so threatening-look, which still had the effect of making Max gulp.

“Don’t laugh…” Max muttered, nervously as he began undoing his jeans.

“I won’t.”

Brittany smirked watching the blue jeans being slowly pulled down his slim legs, dropping to the floor to leave Max Reynold ever so closer to naked that she was amazed he was really going along with all of this. Even Brittany was blushing, but she kept up her promise not to laugh at Max upon seeing his grey underwear decorated with little dinosaurs. So dorky even in the way he dressed that it was all too obvious; He may have well written ‘DORK’ on his forehead.

“They look… cute…” Brittany grinned. Though she didn’t laugh, the girl couldn’t hold back a little snicker when Max groaned out and blushed bright from his underwear being called cute. 

Looking down at the girl’s beautiful pussy and the clear juice running down her leg, the Reynolds boy grinded a foot into the rug. “So… Um, would you mind if I, uh- I got a little more of your pu-pussy juice?”

“Go for it, but first let me get more comfortable…” Brittany grinned, with the girl turning and walking the small distance to the couch.

Unintentionally giving Max the first view of the girl’s firm ass, which had his eyes bulging once more and the boy feeling himself licking his lips. He blushed a little more from his reaction to the girl’s ass, which he couldn’t get the word ‘cute’ out of his mind as a description of it. With the boy focused more on the girl’s ass instead of watching her sitting in the middle of the couch with her legs spread wide for the boy to have all the access he needed. Until she blushingly got his attention.

“Are you going to keep thinking about my ass or?” She questioned, loving that her butt had seemingly turned on the younger boy whose Dinosaur themed underwear were heavily tented by now.

Max’s four and a half-inch cock was perfectly defined by the thin fabric; it looked cheap and like if it was bulging any heavier that the boy’s cock would just rip the underwear to shreds. Luckily for the brown haired boy, he wasn’t embarrassed further and his underwear held. He didn’t get how since it wasn’t the thickest of fabrics, but he was glad that it did since he wasn’t ready to show his cock to her yet. He didn’t want to lose his chance to taste more of her juices if she teased and left him after seeing the size of his cock.

Which if he went by the porn sites online, seemed like it was much smaller than everyone else.

As he moved closer to her spread open legs, the thirteen-year-old yelped as Brittany wrapped a leg around the back of his head then quickly tugged him in. Pressing Max up against her pussy, with the boy moaning loudly into the sweet honey pot. “Mmmmmm!”

Lapping away at her pussy with an eagerness that Riccoli lacked, Max worked to pleasure the girl crushing heavily on him. Happily shoving his tongue deep into the hole and moving up and down to taste every inch of Brittany, sliding deep as he could and exploring her innards with a less than skilled tongue. Though the girl didn’t quite like how he was being to quick with things, she was impressed how quick the boy was learning to love eating out a girl. Brittany also found herself loving that he didn’t seem to be just craving attention for his cock like most boys, instead he was solely focused on her pussy and tasting her juices. She could get used to a boy like that.

Without realising what he was doing, Max’s hands glided up the girl’s smooth legs and moved in between her thighs drawing closer to Brittany’s pussy. He wanted to feel what a pussy was like beyond his tongue, but there was something else the boy wanted to see first. Pulling back from there, he reached up and grabbed the hem of her shirt keeping it tied up.

“Can I… s-see?”

Brittany grinned a little evilly, getting down onto the floor as Max straightened up. He looked at her shocked as she responded. “Only, If i can see you fully first…”

Max returned to blushing when the girl reached out and ran a finger over his Dinosaur fabric covered cock, earning a moan from the young teen. “Oh god…”

“Maybe I should just remove them myself…” Brittany smirked as she started slowly lowering his underwear, growing more curious to see the full length of Max Reynolds’ cock, With the girl’s fingers tugging them down until she was lightly slapped by the revealed length of Max’s four and a half-inch cock. With a giggle, she pushed it aside from her face. The thin length throbbed from even a seconds touch. “First time, it sees me… it slaps me… trying to tell me something Reynolds?”

“I-I’m sorry!” Max covered his face with his hands, “I didn’t mean to slap you with it, Brittney!”

Wrapping a hand around the four and a half inch piece of meat, the young boy gave it a few little strokes that very quickly had the boy moaning loudly. The sounds of his pleasure filling up the little living room. After a couple of little teasing strokes, the girl released his cock. It already looked like Max was going to shoot all over her face, which while cute in and of itself was a little bit of a turn off knowing that the dork wasn’t going to last all that long. 

Without training, of course. Training that she was very interested in giving him. “Oi, Mega-Max… you’re meant to be focused on me…”

With their focus on each other, the two young teens on the children didn’t notice as the front door of Reynold's house opened and an individual walked into the lounge room. Watching as Max and Brittany continued what they were doing, a smirk came to their face when Max’s boxers were removed and his young four and a half inch-cock was revealed.

The individuals found themselves wondering if they had judged these two too quickly. “Not bad, Reynolds… but the girl’s right, you meant to focus on her.”

Their words had Max and Brittany quickly jumping away from each other and looking towards the sound of the voice, where they found a smirking blond haired teenage boy standing in front of the now locked front door. It was the leader of the Dog Boys, Riccoli.


End file.
